fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skar
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory Skar was before the phoenixes arrived on the planet a bad guy, he was the black sheep of the family and he was killing anyone he wasnt caring about much. For a while, as the time passed, Skar was fighting random persons from different species from the world in an abandoned place in similar manners to street fighting.There was put bets on the fighters, with those who lost those bets dying by the hands of the winner of that respective match. It was for the fun of killing and enjoying bloody and brutal battles, things which for Skar was satisfying, especially that he had no one to tell him not killing anything he desired.At one point he met Allkapocs, who he battled in of these things, which ended in a tie, although, Skar was happy he has met someone similar to him on the mentality and that matches him in power.That made them became friends and together they formed a team for the bet fights, becoming unbeatable by anyone together. After the phoenixes came on, they werent bothered to help them in their plans and it meant more killing for them in the journeys made with the powerful flaming birds to attack other worlds and conquer/destroy them. Appearance Skar appearance is pretty simple, having the look of a giant bipedal crocodile with a very bulky and tall physique, with sharp and thick claws perfect for penetrating somebody skin. He wears clothing only on his lower part of the body to cover himself, while the rest of body is without anything else on him. Skar has yellow eyes and a very big mouth, which he can open large enough to eat two entire full grown beings(but not his size or nearly that big) at the same time and chew them. He can increase his size a little and grow bone spikes to more or less on most of his body, either as a defense mechanism or for the way he likes, for bloody and violent fights. Personality Regarding this category, he can be easily be described as a cold blooded reptilian creature, not very surprising since how real life crocodiles are.Just like a real life crocodile, he can also be very angry and irritated which makes him go crazy and attack like a savage monster. Despite his intimidating and frightening attitude common to the likes of him, he also displayed emotions like fear or friendship behaviors, though only to very few he ever showed such things. Personal Statistics Name: 'Skar '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Hundreds of years '''Height: '''7' feet(2.13 meters) '''Weight: '''250 lbs(113 kgs) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half crocodile) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 5-B '''| '''5-A Powers and abilities': 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 'Enhanced Senses('Enhanced vision, can see even in places with low visibility and total darkness, just as great as if he would on normal circumstances, Enhanced hearing, so amazing that even if staying underwater with his ears closed up, they can still hear with no problem, low sounds too arent an issue either, Enhanced smell, the sense of smell is incredibly great, it can sense the fluids of a living being like sweat, bleeding and so on, even from very far distances, Enhanced taste, 'mostly useful when biting somebody, the taste of his opponent can make him more aggressive and brutal when he bites and apply more force for painful injuries), Immortality(types 1 and 2), Skilled brawler, Invulnerability(can take any kind of damage from opponents, except for piercing and cutting ones), Resistance to Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation(can grow sharp bone spikes out of his knuckles, spine or tail and manipulate his bones to be tougher and heavier then titanium, he can also shoot the bones as sharp projectiles and extend them to attack from a distance) ,Size Manipulation(can change his body size to a bigger and bulkier crocodile), Statistics Amplification(if he is hydrated from water he gets increased stats), Can breath underwater and survive high pressure 'Attack Potency: Planet level (he is powerful enough to destroy a planet completely) | Large Planet level '(faced and killed planet busters throughout his journey with the phoenix race in space) 'Speed: Relativistic 'reaction and combat speed (can react and catch up with characters which are that fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(lifted battle ships casually, on par with Allkapocs) | '''Class P '(ripped continents from the surface of the planet with his bare hands) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class '| Large Planet Class''' Durability: Large Planet level '(took a beating from a serious Scavok with no damage) | '''Large Star level '(took a beating from both Leona and Wulfgar with no damage) 'Stamina: '''Unknown, like Allkapocs, sometimes he showed getting tired after he had his body injured, sometimes he showed to keep fighting even after he had his body injured 'Range: 'Planetary when his strikes collapses with the ground '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Above Average '(much smarter than a human, but not much compared to others) '''Weaknesses: '''Piercing and cutting attacks are the only things which can visibly hurt and injure him badly, not to mention he is very dumb and lets himself wide open to attacks at times, since he knows he is invulnerable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Wrecking Ball: '''Skar spins around himself once and swings his tail with great force to deliver a devastating blow, a strike from his tail can shake or even crack the ground violently, this attack was able to split the moon in half when he was in bad mood '-Green Cyclone Slam: 'With this technique, Skar uses his body full of sharp bones for performing a horizontal sideway spinning rotation with his bone claws from the knuckles extended, as it ends with a hard landing on his spiked back and repeats it as long as he can, while gaining a little more speed in the process, he can cause incredible environmental damage with this strike and dealing with multiple foes at once '-Killer Croc: 'As the name implies, this attack is used for a quick and violent killing shot, as he stands in the position of a crocodile and rushes towards the opponents, in the same fashion that one would do in real life taking a strong bite and applying the famous crocs technique, the death roll for ensuring a guaranteed end, only certain characters were able to live after this '''Key: Base '| 'Hydrated ' Others 'Notable Victories: ' Iron Man (Avengers Alliance) Iron Man's profile (Model 35 Iron Man and Base Skar were used) '''Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Bone Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hunters Category:Size Shifters Category:Brawlers Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil